Silver's good enough for me
by RBD586
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett together? For the most part, it will be the same as the Movie, but will end up as Sweenett. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Something Different

_Hey people, This is my first Sweeney Todd fanfic, the first chapter is gonna be kinda short, but I promise, then next ones will be longer. So basically, what I got here is what happened in the beginning, nothing is different really, just a recap for those who don't remember the movie_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street or any of the events/characters._

* * *

"I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders…" a young sailor boy sings, "From the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru." The young sailor looks from his ship to the dark, mysterious town that lied before him. "But there's no place like London!" Suddenly, a dark figure approached the young sailor, "No, there's no place like London…"

Anthony looks from the town to the figure that stood right next to him, "Mr. Todd?" Mr. Todd did not look away from London, though continues, "You are young…Life has been kind to you." Mr. Todd's eyes become dark and invisible in the darkness and he slowly sings, "You will learn." Mr. Todd walks towards the front of the ship, as if he was trying to capture every detail about the town that was ahead and memorize every little thing about it. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin in the world inhabit it, and it's moral aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London." Mr. Todd didn't notice Anthony coming up from behind him; all he saw was the London that took away his life. "At the top of the hole sit the privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty to filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru," Suddenly the darkness in Sweeney's eyes turn into brutal anger and hatred, "but there's no place like London!" Anthony just stared at Mr. Todd and thought, "Poor Mr. Todd, He must have gone through so much…"

It was not too long before they finally reached land, all those aboard thought wonderful thoughts as they left, to see family, make riches, live dreams…only Mr. Todd and Anthony were the last ones left. "Is everything alright Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked. "I beg your indulgence Anthony; my mind is far from easy." Sweeney looked around the dark streets of London, the streets that brought chaos and anger into his body, "These once familiar streets…I feel shadows everywhere." Confused, Anthony asked, "Shadows?" Mr. Todd not turning to look at him, "Ghost…" Taking a few steps, he stopped and sang, "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was…naïve." Sweeney was remembering those days, the days where he and his wife would take his beautiful child to the market streets, enjoying those wonderful days of just being together, as a family. "There was another man that saw, that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who with the gesture of his claw, remove the barber of his plate," Sweeney thought of the day where they arrested him for something he didn't do, right in front of his beautiful wife and the baby. "Then there was nothing but to wait! And she would fall, so soft! So young! So lost and oh, so beautiful!" He finished sounding like he was breaking.

Anthony looked up from the ground, gathered his courage, and asked him, "And the lady, sir? Did she succumb?"

"Oh that was many years ago," Mr. Todd answered, "I doubt if anyone would know…" Sweeney looked up from his thoughts and turned, facing Anthony, "I'd like to thank you Anthony, if you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

Anthony took a step closer to Mr. Todd, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You might find me if you like," Mr. Todd replied bluntly, "around Fleet street I wouldn't wonder."

Anthony smiled his friendly-like smile and said, "Until then, my friend." He stuck his hand out to shake it, but Sweeney just walked away, on to London to try find what was lost, and what he would gain. But suddenly, an old beggar woman awkwardly stumbled over to him and sang, "Alms, alms, alms for the pitiful woman, alms!" Mr. Todd sneered at her and gave her what he could, just for her to get away from him. "Thank ye', alms!" Sweeney scoffed, he knew he was far from wrong, London, had become so pathetic. But, he started walking, towards him home, on Fleet Street.

He opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shoppe, and inside, he saw a pale yet pretty woman at the counter, chopping up vegetables. She looked up and gasped, "Ah, a customer." She stabbed her chopping knife into her cutting board and sang, "Wait, Wot's ya' rush, wot's ya' hurry. Ya' gave me such a – Fright, I thought ya' was a ghost, Half a' minute, can'tcha sit! Sit ya' down, sit! All I meant to say is that I aven't seen a customer for weeks, did ya' come ere' for a pie sir?" She slickly walked back behind the counter to serve her first (and probably only) customer of the week. "-do forgive me if me heads a little vague—"she saw a bug, but she only threw it on the floor to stomp on it, "Ugh, Wot was that? But ya'd think we had the plague, from the way the people, keep avoiding—No ya' don't!" She just murdered another helpless bug on the counter and continued working, "Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right ya' are, sir, would ya' like a drop of ale?" She politely asked as she gave Sweeney one of her infamous pies. "Mind ya' I could ardly' blame em', these are probably the worst pies in London! I know why nobody cares to take em', I should know, I make em', But good? No! The worst pies in London, Even that's polite! The worst pies in London, if ya' doubt it, take a bite!" Mr. Todd took a bite and almost gagged, she was right, she was. "Is that just disgusting? Ya' have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here, drink this, ya'll need it! The worst pies in London..." Mrs. Lovett gave him a cup of ale, and went back to behind the counter to continue baking her pies, "And no wonder with the price of meat wot it is -- when ya' get it never -- thought I'd live to see the day, men'd think it was a treat findin' poor – animals wot are dyin' in the street!" She looks from her counter, out of her window; there was a shop that had a few good customers across the street. "Mrs. Mooney as' a pie shop. Does her business but I notice something weird, lately all her neighbor's cats ave' disappeared. Ave' to hand it to her -- Wot I calls, enterprise! Poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make ya' sick! And I'm tellin' ya', them pussycats is quick..." She finishes making the last of the batch and grabs her pie tray and puts them in her small, but good oven. "No denying times is hard, sir. Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more -- Is that just revolting, all greasy and gritty? It looks like it's molting, and tastes like... Well, pity" Mr. Todd could STILL taste that disgusting pie taste taking over his mouth, he hesitantly took the ale Mrs. Lovett gave him and took a sip, hoping to rid of the taste that invades. "A woman alone…with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Ah, sir, times is hard, times is hard...!" She finished off strong as she kills another bloody bug off the counter.

Mrs. Lovett looks at the poor man who just ate her dreaded pie, "Trust me deary, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that out…" Mr. Todd lowered his cup and looked at her. "Come with me, I'll get you a nice cup of gin…" Mrs. Lovett wiped her hands on her dress as she walks towards her parlor, she motions Mr. Todd to follow her, and he does. But as he does, he looks at the stairs that lead to the second floor, where his life use to live. It may have been over, but maybe there was a new beginning, of something…something, different.

* * *

_And that's it, yeah it's short, but like I said, I promise, It'll be longer and more creative the next couple of chapters!!_


	2. Not Chapter 2

Yeah, um...

I know I was suppose to upload Sweeney Todds: Silver's good enough for me

But, These past few days, I've been working and I'm headed out to Florida for the whole next week, so sorry!

The minute I get back, I'll upload the next chapter to Sweeney Todd!


	3. You Shall Drip Rubies

Hello peoples, sorry it's been a good week or so, but I was on vacation in Florida. So here's the second chapter, I also added an OC not to end up with Sweeney or anybody, just because I am the writer and I can do that.

and thank you for the reviews I got, they inspired me to keep writing!

* * *

"Here ya' go," Mrs Lovett said handing Sweeney a glass of gin, "Take a seat and warm ya' bones."

Mr. Todd looked around and said, "You have an extra room in the shop, why don't you rent it out?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at the ceiling, "Up there? No, won't go near it…people think it's haunted." Mr. Todd's eyes widened slightly, "Haunted?" Mrs. Lovett walk towards him, "Yeah, ya' see, somethin' appened' up there years ago," She took a seat in the other chair next to his, "Something, not very nice."

"There was a barber and his wife,  
And e' was beautiful.  
A proper artist with a knife,  
But they transported him for life,  
And e' was beautiful."

Sweeney just looked into the burning, yet controlled fire in front of him, "Baker is' name was, Benjamin Barker" Sweeney not looking away from the fire, asked, "What was his crime?" knowing the answer, but wanted to hear how much she knew. She bluntly answered, "Foolishness."

"E' had this wife, ya' see  
Pretty lil' thing, silly lil' nit  
Ad' her chance for the moon on a string  
Poor thing! Poor thing...  
There this judge, ya' see  
Wanted er' like mad  
Everyday he'd send her a flower  
But did she come down from her tower?  
Sat up there and sobbed by the hour  
Poor fool.  
Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing..."

Sweeney did not ask questions, though the curiosity was burning as hot as the fire in front of him, he waited patiently for Mrs. Lovett to continue the story.

"The Beadle calls on her, all polite  
Poor thing, poor thing  
'The Judge,' e' tells her, 'is all contrite,  
E' blames himself for er' dreadful plight,  
She MUST come straight to is' house tonight!'  
Poor thing, poor thing!"

Mrs. Lovett looks at the mans face, but seeing no reaction, she continues,

"Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing!  
They're having this ball all in masks  
there's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing  
she wanders tormented and DRINKS, poor thing!  
**The Judge has repented**, she thinks, poor thing 'Oh where is Judge Turpin?' she asks...  
...E' was there alright! Only NOT so contrite!"

Sweeney imagines how his poor Lucy must have been, confused and lost, while all the vermin in the world surround his precious wife.

"She wasn't no match for such craft, ya' see  
And everyone thought it so droll!  
They figured she had to be daft, ya' see  
So all of them stood there and LAUGHED, ya' see  
Poor soul! Poor thing!"

"NO!"

Sweeney suddenly stood up, he was enraged, he was furious, he asked, "Would no one have mercy on her?" Mrs. Lovett looked up at the man and breathed, "So it is you…Benjamin Barker." Sweeney looked at her and calmly asked, "Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?"

Mrs. Lovett looks away, "She poisoned er'self, Arsenic, Tried to stop her, but she wouldn't ave' any of it." Mr. Todd just stared, saying nothing, "and e' got your daughter."

Sweeney stares blankly, though had a tint of pain deep in his eyes, "He?" Sweeney asks, "Judge Turpin?"

Mrs. Lovett looked back up at Mr. Todd, then looked back down, "Adopted her, like is' own,"

"Fifteen years, sweatin' and living hell on a forced charge, fifteen years dreaming, and I come home to an orphaned child." Sweeney cynically muttered as he through his coat onto a couch.

"Well, can't say the years ave' been particularly kind to you Mista' Barker," Mrs. Lovett simply said as she stood up.

"No! Not Barker…That man is dead." Mr. Todd exclaimed, "It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."

Mrs. Lovett could do nothing but stare at this familiar yet, mysterious man, his wild black hair with that one sliver line to show his experience in life, his dark yet beautiful eyes. Mr. Barker was always a beautiful man, but Mr. Todd was a wild, animal-like man, something Albert never was.

She snapped out of it and said to him, "Come along dearie, somethin' upstairs for you."

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to where Benjamin Barker use to have his small shop at, Mr. Todd walked in and looked around. The room looked like an indoor grave, walls coming off, dust literally everywhere, and a small cradle in the corner.

"Come in" Mrs. Lovett said to Sweeney "Nothin' to be afraid of love,"

Mr. Todd walked over to where the cradle was and lifted the small blanket that was placed over the crib. Under the blanket, was a small doll, the doll was poorly treated, looked like it just came back from a miniature doll war. But the doll was his little girl's doll, Johanna's doll.

He turned around to see Mrs. Lovett had just opened a hole in the floor, curiously he waltz over to her and knelt down to her level. She had pulled out a small wraped box. "When they came for the girl, I hid em'." She handed them to Mr. Todd as he eyed them particularly. "Coulda sold em', but I didn't" He opened the box to see seven silver blades. He pulled one out and opened it.

"These are my friends, see how they glisten?  
See this one shine, how he smiles in the light,  
My friends, my faithful friends..."

He put his "friend" in the light to see the shine in them.

"Speak to me, friend; whisper, I'll listen.  
I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight  
all these years! Like me, my friend!  
Well, I've come home -- to find you waiting!  
Home, and we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we...?"

As Mr. Todd whipped out another blade, Mrs. Lovett slowly came up behind him, admiring him as he studied his blades.

"You there, my friend,  
(I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd.)  
Come, let me hold you.  
(If you only knew, Mr. Todd.)  
Now, with a sigh,  
(Ooh, Mr. Todd,)  
you grow warm in my hand...  
(You're warm in my hand...)  
My friend,  
(You've come home)  
my clever friend...  
(Always had a fondness for you, I did...)"

Mrs. Lovett was behind Mr. Todd, but he acted like she wasn't even there, but she didn't care, she was just enjoying being there with him.

"Rest now, my friends.  
(Never you fear, Mr. Todd.)  
Soon I'll unfold you.  
(You can move in here, Mr. Todd.)  
Soon you'll know  
-Splendors you never have dreamed all your days...

(Splendors you never have dreamed all your days-)  
(Will be yours!)  
My lucky friends!  
(I'm your friend-)  
Till now your shine  
(Now you're mine!)  
(Don't they shine beautiful?)  
Was merely silver.  
(Silver's good enough for me,)"

Mr. Todd walked away from her, but she followed, 'Oh, Mr. Todd,' She thought to herself, he was so magical, it made her feel so warm.

"Friends,  
(Mr. T...)  
you shall drip rubies;  
you'll soon drip precious...  
Rubies..."

Mr. Todd looked up at Mrs. Lovett and said to her in such a harsh manner, "Leave me." Mrs. Lovett knew she he needed some time so she obliged.

"At last! My arm is complete!"

"My, where is the sun today?"

She was young woman, about 18 years old, had long swirl-like curly, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and though she didn't have Mrs. Lovett's figure, she did have something. She had just moved into a very nice house with beautiful lavenders bordering the window panes. She walked onto the sidewalk, just to see what a wondrous town London was.

"Well, I'm not going to let a little gray rain on my para-"She was cut off as she turned the corner of her street and ran into a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and dropped all of his stuff.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry mum." He rushed to the ground to pick up all of his stuff.

"No, please, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, kneeling down to help the poor traveler.

"Um…thank you, Ms…?" He waited politely for her name.

She stood up and said, "My name is Annaliese Harper, and you are?"

"Please, just call me Anthony." He replied curtly

She smiled at him, "here Anthony, why don't you have a seat." Without any notice, she dragged him towards a bench and sat him down as she sat down next to him, "So, Mr. Anthony, are you alright?"

Anthony politely replied, "Yes mum, I was just…" He trailed off as he heard singing.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,  
how is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate, sitting in cages  
never taking wing?"

Annaliese looked to where Anthony was staring at and saw that pretty little blond sitting at the window. Now she hadn't lived there a long time, but she knew she had seen her every now and then, but why was she sitting there sadly starting off?

"Outside the sky waits, beckoning! Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing, anything?  
How is it you sing?"

Anthony stood up, as if he was hypnotized and walked towards the window. Annaliese looked at him and slyly thought, 'Love at first sight? Oh how romantic!'

"My cage has many rooms, damask and dark...  
Nothing there sings, not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know, when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive.  
Ah..."

Annaliese saw from the corner of her eye, that beggar woman that came by every once in a while, doing her, well, daily begging.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing."

The young girl looked at Anthony as he admired her from afar. Annaliese suddenly thought of her Michael. Oh, how she misses him. Suddenly, she pretty blond stood up and walked away from the window.

"Alms! Alms! For a miserable woman!  
On a miserable chilly...morning..."

Annaliese walked over to where the beggar woman and Anthony stood, "Here you are," as she dropped a couple of coins into the woman's hand,

"Thank ya ma'am…Thank ya."

"Ma'am, can you tell me whose house this is?" Anthony asked the beggar woman.

"Ah--That's the great Judge Turpin's house, that is..." She replied feverously.

"...And the young lady who resides there?" Anthony continued.

The old woman looked up then back down, "O-Oh that's Johanna...His pretty little ward...Keeps her snug, he does...All locked up...So don't you go trespassing THERE, or its a good whipping for ya -- or any other young men, with MISCHIEF on his mind--!"

The woman began to walk away, "Alms! Alms! For a DESPERATE woman!"

Annaliese came up to Anthony, "Don't worry about her dear, I'm sure you'll find a way to that girl,"

Anthony laughed, "Thank you mum,"

She looked at the sky and said, "Well, with this much gray, I'm not even sure what time it is, so Anthony I hope to see you soon, but I must visit a friend I haven't seen in many years."

"Thank you mum, and where do you stay at?"

Annaliese smiled, "Right next to your beloved Johanna."

Sorry if the end sucked, but I wanted to post this up as soon as possible, but it was longer a little bit, but if it helps  
Well, review if you like it, it sucked, or you want to offer any suggestions.


End file.
